


Made It

by GinaBaker1666



Category: chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans dream, Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a moment between Chris and his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made It

"I'm so glad I made it..." "So you've said." She glances up at him through her lashes with a smile, but he's already looking at her. His arms wound tightly around her as they move in tandem with the music. Her arms are resting on his shoulders, and she can just feel the soft hair at the nape of his neck against her fingertips. It's all she can do not to turn away. She doesn't want to, and she thinks he realizes it too, because he leans down to place a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. Just enough to cause her to lean in to his touch further. "I'm glad you made it too." She finally speaks up, and he gives her a smile. The smile that causes her knees to wobble, and she's glad that he's holding her or else she would definitely fall. One more glance upwards, and he's leaning down again to kiss her. This time, it's full on the lips. Yes, she thinks. She is certainly glad he made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small expansion of a dream I had. Finally starting to break back into posting again. Thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
